


blow me (a kiss)

by earltrancy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breeding, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rutting, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: -i wanna play with you a little more, is that okay?and phil nods his head before he’s even fully registered to the question,yes please__________self indulgent gross porn from my nsfw tumblr ur welcome





	1. Chapter 1

\- phil really likes dan’s hands. they’re pretty and strong and rough and _big,_ bigger than his, even

\- he’s told dan a little about this before, that he loves dan’s hands on him, pulling his hair or gripping his hips or even just sweet things, like rubbing his back or massaging his shoulders

\- or fingerprint shaped bruises on his skin from where he was held down and made to stay, pretty purple reminders of _dan was here_

\- but phil’s not sure if dan knows how much he can really affect him like that, and he’s not sure how keen he is on explaining

\- one day, when phil’s been particularly teasing, he finds himself pinned under dan, getting stretched open on those long fingers

\- this is what he wanted so bad, what he acted such a brat to get, because when dan is especially done with phil’s shit, he’ll prep him for ages, make him whine and beg for his cock before he finally fucks him

\- only problem? it’s getting a little more than phil can take, one of dan’s hands flat on his stomach in silent warning that _you’d better not move,_ the other spreading his hole wide open, fingers kneading harshly at his prostate and making his rim flutter like a girl cumming, and that - that’s the problem, he’s so fucking close to cumming from this

\- he begs just how dan likes, _please, please baby, i’m ready, i need you so badly, promise i’ll be good,_ but to no avail, and he’s getting so nervous and shaky because he can feel it, he can’t take it, and when dan twists his fingers just so, phil can’t even warn him before he cums

\- he goes bright red, nearly crying from embarrassment, and starts to say he’s so sorry and he doesn’t know why that happened, when he finally sees dan giving him the most self-satisfied, predatory smirk, and saying, _i was waiting for you to tell me_

\- _why didn’t you tell me, baby?_ and phil just insists he didn’t know, as if coming on dan’s fingers wasn’t the most persistent fantasy to ever plague phil’s brain, and like a mind reader, dan whispers in his ear, _i don’t believe you_

\- dan starts to move his fingers again, and phil’s hard-on that’d only just started to flag takes immediate interest, even as phil’s eyes widen and he asks <>what are you doing?<>

\- _i wanna play with you a little more, is that okay?_ and phil nods his head before he’s even fully registered to the question, _yes please_

\- _why didn’t you wanna tell me about this, baby?_ dan asks, all sweet and condescending and phil should have known he’d known, _were you embarrassed? embarrassed you’re such a slut you don’t even need my cock to come?_

\- that’s about when phil guessed dan wasn’t planning on fucking him - and like he thought, he wasn’t. instead, dan just kept milking phil’s prostate with his fingers, bringing him to orgasm over and over until he’s coming dry, his cock red and twitching with the effort of trying to add to the pooling cum on phil’s stomach 

\- dan was just as humiliating as phil knew he would be, _god, look at you, don’t even need touched, do you? don’t need anything but this, just me, yeah? such a good little whore, cumming on my fingers like a fucking teenager, you’re so cute, i should just leave you like this, i know you’d just wait for me to come back and give you more, you’re such a slut for me,_ and it was so embarrassing but so fucking hot and he cried from the confusion of the combination, and dan made fun that, too

\- when dan saw phil was too tired for any more, his sweet boyfriend was back that fast, _you did so well, phil_ and _i love you_ and _can i help you clean up?_

\- phil shakes his head no, not yet, gives dan a big, fucked out smile, mumbles, _come on my face first,_ because he might as well complete the “dan’s property” look he’s sure he has going on right about now

\- dan groans and kisses him a thank you, positioning himself over phil and finally finishing himself off

\- then dan cleans them both up like he promised, and phil gets kissed and praised and cuddled half to death, and vows to tell dan any kink or fantasy he discovers from then on


	2. Chapter 2

consider:

\- phil being a cocky little shit with dan, showing off his ass and rubbing back against his crotch wherever he’s managed to corner him, _all don’t i look pretty_ and _all your fault_ and _i know you wanna fuck me_

\- and yeah, he’s right, but phil’s being annoying and it’s just best friend privilege that he gets to annoy him right back

\- he bends phil over the kitchen counter, tugs his jeans down around his ass and tells him to _fucking stay_

\- when he comes back and phil hears the lube cap pop, he gets all smug, teasing _was i that bad?_ and _gonna teach me a lesson?_

\- dan kisses his shoulder without answering and lubes up his cock really good, then grabs phil’s hips and just starts rutting against his ass

\- phil gasps and says something like _need prep, baby_ and dan just smirks because _not if i’m not gonna fuck you, you don’t_

\- he doesn’t get it for a second but dan keeps thrusting up against him, spreading a little more lube over his ass and moaning and _holy shit he’s not serious_

\- dan is dead serious, pushing phil’s ass cheeks together and using him like a toy, then a little further down fucking between phil’s thighs like he’s a girl

\- it takes dan laughing lowly for phil to notice he’s squeezing his thighs together for dan, whimpers when dan nips at his neck and tells him _you’re such a good little fucktoy, huh? so eager to please me, even if i won’t fuck you_

\- dan’s _annoyingly_ right and phil suddenly gets why he deserves this, dan’s just as capable of being a little shit as he is

\- still though, somehow it’s so fucking _hot_ and phil crosses his legs, making himself as tight as he can for dan to use

\- dan’s breath hitches and he grins, _you getting off on this, baby? jesus, you’re such a slut. you wanna be a good little fucktoy for me? let me use you however i want?_

\- phil can’t even complain, because he’s whining at the words, _fuck, yeah, use me like i’m nothing, only here to please you_

\- dan eventually slicks up two fingers, pressing them against phil’s rim, teasing before starting to press in, and phil starts, _baby, you gonna - ?_

\- dan thrusts his fingers in fully without warning, starts opening and stretching him and goes _this_ \- crooks his fingers - _is mine. isn’t that right, angel?_

\- phil shudders, because oh god, why is he so into this, _yes, yeah, yeah, yours, i’m just your toy, just a hole for you to fuck_

\- and that’s just how dan treats him, fucking phil rough and hard and it’s so _different,_ because for dan sex is about phil, not him, but phil’s obviously enjoying himself, begging dan _use me, fuck me, i’ll be a good toy, harder_

\- so dan lets himself slip into this role, _such a fucking slut, all you think about is cock, isn’t it? bet there’s no other thoughts in that pretty little head besides how to be a good cocksleeve, just constantly gagging for it, right?_

\- phil’s white-knuckling the edge of the counter with both hands, because some unspoken wisdom tells him he definitely shouldn’t be touching himself

\- he also has no idea where this fucking _listen to master_ voice dan’s got going came from, but he’s hard pressed to complain, because _fuck:_

\- _i should just get you a nice big plug you can wear all the time, so you can just be my hole whenever i want you, fuck you and fill you with my cum and plug you back up._

\- it’s gross and degrading and terrible and phil _wants_ it, how could he not with dan’s honey-sweet voice in his ear telling him he’s nothing but an object? 

\- _baby, baby, gonna cum soon, need to,_ and phil’s not sure if he’s warning dan or begging him

\- _you think you’re coming before me, fuckhole? make me cum and i’ll fucking_ think _about it_

\- phil can tell from how dan’s voice breaks that he’s close too, and he whimpers, _please, please, want you to, wanna be filled up, be your cumslut_ \- 

\- phil’s a bit pleased with himself that dan doesn’t manage a total comeback, just thrusts in hard and fills him with cum and tells him _good slut_

\- _dan, please?_ phil begs immediately, and the character’s already gone, because dan kisses his jaw and says, _cum for me, sweetheart_

\- phil smiles a little and lets go, finally, and it feels like there’s stars spinning around his head like in a cartoon

\- _that was… a lot,_ phil comments when he comes down and dan’s pulled out of him

\- dan laughs sheepishly, _yeah - i didn’t hurt you, did i?_ then, rushed, _wait, you know i’m not that mean, right?_

\- _hey, relax,_ phil soothes with a kiss, _it was so hot, i promise._

\- dan sighs in relief and grins, hugging phil close, then grimacing, _ugh, let’s go take a shower._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is phanthony and it's super schmoopy just a warning

\- dan starts giggling uncontrollably halfway through the first time the three of them are just starting to mess around because _god someone should go tell me from 2008 that my boyfriends are amazingphil and anthony from smosh, i’d flip my shit_

\- that attempt just ends up with dan in a cuddle sandwich and getting attacked with little kisses because _you’re so cuuute_ and dan loves it because he is the baby by a few years and yknow doms wanna be showered in affection sometimes too okay 

\- anthony sometimes complains to phil about dan, _he’s so annoying, that stupid voice he gets, it’s so condescending_

\- phil agrees, but teases him about it, _you do anything he says when he’s like that,_ and anthony groans because _exactly_

\- all three of them love to tempt each other like it’s a game, phil and anthony making out as loud as they want, dan and phil dirty talking each other when they know anthony can hear, anthony and dan finishing each other’s sentences telling phil how pretty he is 

\- anthony’s usually the switch, because dan and anthony are both control freaks and phil loves being controlled 

\- but he kinda fucking loves being totally submissive to them, the envy of literally millions of people as dan and phil make him writhe and moan and mark him as theirs 

\- dan is the sweetest, most loving dom ever, calls them the sappiest names like _my angels_ and _prettyboys,_ and even when he’s mean it’s _you’re so adorable, getting hard from being told you’re useless_ and _such a fucking whore, aren’t you, gorgeous?_

\- phil and anthony disobey dan on purpose, being smartasses and making loopholes, like when he tells one of them _no touching_ so the other sucks him off, then all innocently claiming _i felt bad for him, he was shaking_

\- dan makes them play games so he can watch, making them wear vibrators and telling them _whoever can make the other cum first gets my cock_

\- and they hate it because it’s so embarrassing, how they get so into it, how they’d happily humiliate themselves for dan to fuck them 

\- sometimes when phil loses he cries, and anthony’s a big softie and holds him and kisses him and tells him he did _such a good job, you make me feel so good, i love you_

\- dan and phil always wish anthony never had to go home, _can’t you stay a little longer, we’ll miss you so much_

\- back in LA, anthony gets woken up to skype calls, and he’s grinning when he picks up, so happy to see them 

\- the irony of it makes dan and phil’s hearts ache, because they never thought they’d have to go through this again, but now instead of a boyfriend across the country, it’s a boyfriend across the ocean 

\- a seven hour time difference is a massive inconvenience for many, many reasons, but one that anthony didn’t anticipate was picking up a phone call at three in the afternoon to his boyfriends panting that _we wish you were here_

\- and christ, so does he


	4. Chapter 4

\- dan honestly can’t not praise phil, it’s not even intentional half the time, because dan just _talks_ during sex, his moans turn into words, _beautiful, gorgeous, mine_

\- sometimes that’s the reason he starts properly dirty talking, though, he notices phil blushing or gasping or biting his lip, or feels his cock jerk in his hand 

\- _oh my God, you’re so cute, i always forget about that. you like me calling you pretty, sweetheart? you like being my good boy?_

\- phil whines and nods all embarrassed and dan peppers kisses across his cheeks, calling him _so adorable, my sweetheart_

\- and honestly? phil? getting turned on by praise in public? bye

\- like imagine they have to go suit shopping for some event and the dressing room attendants are lowkey fawning over phil and dan makes him stand in front of a mirror and whispers how _they wanna eat you up, you know, that’s what they’re talking about. kind of annoying, makes me wanna fuck you up against the wall in one of these rooms, show them you’re my prettyboy_

\- maybe phil’s favorite kind of praise though is about how he makes dan feel, in that rough, desperate voice phil loves, all _fuck, baby, feel so good on my cock_ and _you take it so well, angel, god, so sweet for me, gonna make me come_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is totally consensual but just a heads up that somnophilia = sleep kink

dnp somnophilia hc that no one asked for? hell yeah

\- phil is _so_ sleepy, it is far too early to be a human right now, his hair is messy and his eyelids are droopy

\- he is awake, just barely, roused by the sound of skin slapping and his boyfriend’s muffled moans, and he smiles fondly when he realizes, turning in bed and kissing dan’s forehead, _good morning, prince_

\- _fuck, sorry, baby, didn’t mean to wake you,_ and it’s a proper apology, but that doesn’t mean dan’s hand on his cock is slowing

\- _s'not the worst noise t’ wake up to,_ phil promises in a sleep-slurred voice that dan thinks is absolutely adorable, _guess you had a nice dream?_

\- _mhm, thinking about you,_ dan giggles back with a kiss, and then phil lazily reaches and pulls dan’s hand away, insisting _c'mere_

\- dan raises an eyebrow, but obeys phil’s hazy command, curling in close

\- phil groans softly like he’s annoyed, tugs dan over top of him, between his legs, then cuddles back into his pillow and gives dan an affirmative hum

\- _what is it, honey?_ dan asks, and if phil’s eyes were open he’d probably roll them, but he gives dan a fond little smile and spreads his legs a little, gently coaxing _fuck me_ as if he should have understood it already

\- and dan’s a little unsure, but as if phil can sense it he mumbles _lube’s still on the nightstand, go on. wanna help, just use me_

\- dan grouses softly, because how on earth is he meant to resist that, and he kisses phil as a thank you before lubing up three fingers and stretching him lazily but quickly, he hardly needs it from the night before

\- _so good to me, sweetheart,_ dan pants gratefully as he pushes in, _i love you so much, you know_

\- a _love you too_ is mumbled between phil’s even breaths, so soft dan thinks he might have imagined it

\- when dan hits his prostate phil fusses in his sleep, whining and wiggling his hips cutely

\- dan shushes him and pets his hair, gives his cock a few strokes, cooing _my good boy, just rest, you feel so good_

\- as dan gets close he can’t help but go faster, and phil’s talking in his sleep, an incoherent litany of adorable whimpers and dan’s name

\- he pulls out when he cums, admiring the sight of it splattered over his dozing boyfriend’s tummy before wiping him off, then leans up and breathes _gonna get you off too, sweet baby, okay?_

\- and phil gives a squeaky little moan and nods, and when dan sinks down under the covers and takes his cock down his throat he shudders and whimpers and doesn’t last long

\- dan swallows and pulls off, and by the time he’s cuddling up to phil again, he’s already snoring soft, happy snores, and they sleep in a little late that morning


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing super super smutty here, but should be. if you write a fic based on any of these hcs i will love you forever.

anyways dan is rlly possessive and phil fucking loves it have some hcs 

\- dan definitely does that thing where he smacks or grabs phil’s butt as he walks by

\- like to the point where phil expects it and pushes his ass out and wiggles his hips when he sees dan coming his way

\- when anyone flirts with phil dan is completely disgusting about it and phil thinks it’s the hottest shit

\- exhibit a: dan walks up behind him and pulls phil back by the hips, wraps his arms around him and kisses his neck; phil presses back into him, closes his eyes and whines a little, until dan looks up at the stranger with a sweet, innocent smile and goes “sorry, did you need something?”

\- exhibit b: phil goes along with the flirting, leaning towards them, giggling with his tongue between his teeth, generally being adorable and acting all into it until dan gets there

\- dan comes up to phil like “the fuck are you doing?” and phil’s smile stretches into a smirk; he pulls dan in by his shirt collar and kisses him harshly, guides dan’s hands to the small of his back until dan’s grinning against his lips as he understands and grabs phil like he would at home

\- phil pulls away and stage whispers “thank god you’re back, baby, i was so bored without you” 

\- and dan groans because fuck that’s so hot then turns to the stranger with a smirk and says “maybe you should go, yeah?”

\- exhibit c: dan is absolutely over it, scoffing and rolling his eyes as he grabs phil and goes “this belongs to me, thank you”

\- it makes phil jump and the person reads it wrong, starts trying to lecture dan about respect or something

\- and phil giggles and looks the person dead in the eye, asking “didn’t anyone ever tell you not to play with toys that don’t belong to you?”

\- phil has a heart-shaped dogtag for his collar that says “dan’s property” and he likes to wear it on a chain as a necklace in public

\- phil’s preferred method of winding dan up while he’s out? cute selfie showing off his hickies + a text saying “i miss you…”

\- dan just generally having to deal with phil being an attention whore in public? like phil flirting with the waitress when they’re out at dinner cause he’s bored and dan doesn’t look up, but squeezes phil’s thigh under the table, and the rest of the night phil has to talk to her with dan’s hand kneading his crotch

\- dan’s a sweetheart even when phil’s in trouble, kissing under his ear before murmuring “just wait ‘til we get home, slut”

\- and that tone always makes phil melt, and he’ll grin and tell dan “wish you didn’t have to. wish you could show everybody who i belong to right now, claim me in front of everyone”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orgasm denial request  
> (send requests to [my tumblr](glitchdh.tumblr.com) if u'd like)

\- orgasm denial is probably dan's favorite way to punish phil because it's just as humiliating without having to actually hurt his baby 

\- phil _hates_ it, hates it so much, especially how his face gets all hot and his dick twitches when he sees dan showing him his cockring 

\- (phil's cockring would be really cute, a white silvery metal with a little blue bow on the back so you can see it when he’s hard) 

\- and dan is so mean when he doesn't let phil cum, mean but sweet, _my cute little cocksleeve, can't go a fucking day without a dick inside you, can you, gorgeous?_

\- not that phil doesn't deserve it, he knows he's a tease 

\- dan always waits to slip the ring on until phil's right on the edge, _'dan, dan, i'm gonna' 'no, you're not' 'mmmn baby please!'_

\- and then he'll purposefully fuck phil slow and deep, right into his prostate, make him whimper and beg until he cries 

\- when dan's ready, he'll pull out and cum all over phil's thighs and tummy, on his face, or if phil's really lucky, in his mouth 

\- and dan cleans phil up and helps him back into his clothes, and phil spends the rest of the day horny and pouty and clinging to dan 

\- dan loves playing with phil while he has the ring on, sitting in his lap, pressing him against the wall, literally just squeezing the front of phil's crotch because he can 

\- phil squirms and whines even when dan's telling him what a whore he is, how pathetic he is that he can't even focus, can't think about anything but cumming 

\- phil probably cums dry at least once with the ring on, shaking and whining in dan's lap, and dan just laughs at him, _christ, look at you, cumming like a fucking girl_

\- dan thinks phil begging is the cutest thing in the world, so when phil asks all adorably if he can fuck himself with a toy as long as he's good and doesn't touch his cock, he has to say yes, he isn't a monster 

\- and when dan's just in time to see phil quivering and gasping, overwhelmed with sensation again from just his little blue vibrator inside him - no touching, like the good boy he is - that's when dan has mercy, _shit, sweetheart, let me help you_

\- phil pouts when dan pulls the vibrator out, but when it's replaced with dan's cock, he's not complaining 

\- and dan kisses him and tells him how perfect he is when he slides the ring off, how well he took it and how much he loves him 

\- phil still asks before he cums, _please?_ and dan moans and pulls out, jacking himself slowly and saying _yes, gorgeous_

\- after cumming over his own chest, phil hugs dan sitting on the edge of the bed and replaces dan's hand on his dick with his own hand, whispers _love you, darling_ and licks dan's cum off his hand after he finishes 

\- the ring goes back in its spot in the drawer until the next time phil's a brat, and dan and phil have a much-needed nap


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "would that get me man-pregnant?" – philip michael motherfucking lester, 2k18.
> 
> breeding kink prompt from my nsfw tumblr! short and kinda shitty, bear with me.

— they've probably been using condoms because of the tour, so they don't stain the hotel sheets, so phil having to ask dan all shyly not to wear one, _please, i miss feeling your cum in me_

— but also, phil being shameless once he's getting fucked, _use me, fuck me harder, gotta knock me up, make me belong to you_

— dan fucking growling, actually growling, shit like _shut up, you stupid bimbo, no one gets to hear you but me_ and _gonna fucking breed you, fill you up with my babies_

— feminization? yeah. dan gets really into that, and phil _loves_ it, loves teasing him with it, _sir, i need you, need your cock stretching my little pussy, have to milk your cum_

— dan especially likes the possessive aspect of the whole thing, _gonna make you my bitch, fuck your little cunt raw and get you pregnant_

— but it's sweet, too, sometimes they'll hold hands and dan rubs phil's tummy and tells him how pretty he'll look all full

— and there's lots of kissing, from making out to down phil's neck and chest, and dan plays with phil's nipples and makes him squeal and tells him how cute it is that his tits are so fucking sensitive 

— hickies. lots of them. little ones over phil's tummy and thighs, and one big, dark one low on phil's neck - a mating bite

— phil clenching around dan's cock when he feels him cum, shuddering with how hard he's holding back, and trying to keep it all inside when dan pulls out

— dan scooping what does dribble out back into phil's hole with his fingers

— dan kissing phil all sweetly while he surprises him with a plug, _so it all stays in, sweetheart,_ and phil fucking cums from _that,_ from just the idea of being forced to go around, even go _onstage_ full of his boyfriend's cum

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh


End file.
